


Confessing

by katychan666



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuru and Javier confess their feelings; as simple as that :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessing

**Author's Note:**

> I added some Japanese and Spanish expressions into fanfic, somehow trying to make it more ''real''? I don't know, hopefully it works.
> 
> Here are the Japanese expressions:  
> 僕の手離さないで - Don't let go of my hand  
> ごめんなさい - I'm sorry  
> 好きだ - I like you
> 
> For the Spanish ones I kept is as simple as possible ( I don't speak Spanish at all, so I hope that I got it right lol)

Javier Fernandez was just finishing up the practice for that day and he was tired as hell. The coach, Brian, was being extra hard on him that day since there wasn't quite a lot of time before their next competition and Javier had a feeling he was nowhere near being ready for it. He had a lot of things that he needed to work on if he didn't want to be left behind. He wished that he could be as good a Yuzuru was. On the other hand, he wasn't too worried about that since he was only happy that he could make it this far already. 

He skated towards the ice rink barrier and then stepped off the ice, walking to his things. He then took his water bottle and emptied it before returning back to ice. Even though the coach had already gone home, he was still determined to get some more practice done, despite the late hour. As he was practicing his jumps and turns, he didn't notice that the door had opened and someone stepped inside the hall.

The person who stepped inside the skating rink, was no one other than Yuzuru, who was just on his way back to the hotel. However, he noticed that the lights were still on, which seemed kind of strange since it was so late. Because the curiosity started kicking in, he decided to see who was practicing this late at night. When he saw that it was his friend, Javi, a small smile came upon his face and he immediately put all of his things onto the floor. He got his skates out and put them on, before skating closer to Javier.

“Hi, Javi,” said Yuzuru with his usual cheerful tone of voice, making Javier almost fall from the shock, since he thought that he was the only one there. “How come you're still here? It's really late.”

Javier managed to collect himself pretty soon and he returned his friend a smile. He chuckled, still finding Yuzuru's English to be one of the most adorable things out there. Even though English wasn't his mother language as well, Yuzuru's accent was still adorable. “The coach said that I needed more practice, so I'm practicing,” replied Javi and came closer to Yuzuru.

As he came closer, he could see dark bags under Yuzuru's eyes and it was pretty clear to him that the other one was tired as well. That didn't really come as a surprise to Javier, since the other one was always working really hard and it amazed him what an amazing person Yuzuru really was. Even though he had won many medals, he hadn't changed and he always remained down to earth. Plus, Javier was really glad that there wasn't any rivalry between the two of them. Before Javi knew it, he had already fallen for his friend, but even so, he had no intentions of telling him because he didn't want to mess up such a beautiful relationship.

“I was watching you before, your turns were really good,” said Yuzuru.

Javier chuckled, made a circle around Yuzuru and then stopped. “You're just saying that.”

“I mean it.”

“Thank you, then.”

Yuzuru sighed and then nodded, looking around the skating rink and then his eyes went back to Javier. His friend really looked tense and Yuzuru knew what was the cause of this. He was as well feeling pretty tired, but he always tried to remain calm and be in a good mood. Javier, on the other hand, had a tendency to take everything to heart and it's been a while since he had last seen Javier laugh. Wanting to make Javier's mood lighten up a little bit, Yuzuru started skating around Javier in circles, finally making a smile appear on his face.

“What are you doing?” asked Javier, his smile growing as he watched Yuzuru.

The younger one then stopped in front of Javier and the older male lifted his eyebrows when Yuzuru offered him his hand. Without asking anything, Yuzuru grabbed Javier's wrist and started dragging him around the skate ring, going faster and faster.

“Espera!” said Javier, not even realising that he started speaking in Spanish all the sudden, almost falling down since Yuzuru tugged onto his hand so hard. “Yuzu, slow down.”

“僕の手離さないで,” said Yuzuru, who was really excited.

“What?” asked Javier as he was trying to keep up with Yuzuru and he chuckled because he knew that the other one must've been having fun since he suddenly started talking in Japanese.

“Ah,” said Yuzuru and giggled, gripping Javier's wrist tighter. ''Don't let go of my hand.''

“Okay,” said the older male and Yuzuru quickly let go of his wrist, taking his hand instead. At the touch of their skin, Javier's heart started beating much faster and he had difficulties with hiding his smile. The two of them then just spent some more moment, just skating in circles while holding each other's hands. It's been a while since they were able to do that and it felt nice; just like the good old days.

Javier's heart filled itself with happiness and joy as they continued to skate. He let the younger one lead the way and after a while, Javier started laughing with joy. Yuzuru allowed himself to look back for a split second and was happy to hear and see that the other one was feeling better. As the other one turned away, Javier's heart skipped a beat and only at that moment he realised how much he really loved Yuzuru. He tightened the grip around Yuzuru's hand and then intertwined their fingers, making Yuzuru's face heat up.

“Te amo,” blurted Javier out and at that moment Yuzuru suddenly stopped.

“What did you say?” asked the younger one, since he really couldn't make out what Javier had previously said and Javier looked away in panic.

“N-nothing,” he stuttered out and then skated away from Yuzuru. A playful look came upon the younger male's face and he quickly went after Javier, determined to catch him. When he came close enough, he wrapped his arms around Javier's waist, making him almost fall again.

“What are you-”

“Don't stop, go faster,” said Yuzuru and held tightly onto Javier as he sped up. They moved as one across the ice and Yuzuru's heart sped up when he realised that. Yuzuru had to admit it to himself that he liked spending time alone with Javier. They immediately became friends when they met. He adored everything about Javier; the other one was always very nice to him and just spending time with Javier made Yuzuru feel happy and safe; he was one of the rare people that was able to make him feel that way. If he was having a bad day, he knew that he could count on Javier. He sometimes had to wonder; was it really just friendship that he felt towards Javier?

Yuzuru had been so lost into thinking that he didn't notice how Javier moved to the right. Thinking that the other one was still skating straight, he didn't turn at the right time and ended up pulling Javier with him since he was holding on so tightly to him. Javier's eyes widened when he suddenly lost balance and a loud yelp left his mouth as he suddenly found himself lying on the cold ice, Yuzuru landing on top of him.

When Yuzuru landed on top of Javier, his face just a few centimetres away from Javier's, his whole body heated up and even though his hands were touching the ice, he couldn't feel the coldness. It was as if the time had stopped and Javier noticed that Yuzuru's face had turned into a bright pink colour. Yuzuru couldn't move or speak, it was as if he was paralysed at the only thing he could do was to stare into Javier's eyes and listen to the sound of his own racing heart. It was at that right moment that Yuzuru realised his true feelings for Javier and it wasn't just friendship. It was a love, that was much deeper than just a normal friendship and Yuzuru quickly looked away.

Javier, on the other hand, was completely amused by the way that Yuzuru had reacted. He didn't mind the other one laying on top of him, but it made him think; why wouldn’t Yuzuru even budge when he tried to get up? Javier felt his heart hammering against the ribcage and he smiled; god, he really loved Yuzuru so much. He would do anything in return, just to have Yuzuru feel the same way about him.

After realising that it was his fault for making Javier fall as well, Yuzuru quickly got off of Javier and bowed his head in apology. ''ごめんなさい...ごめんなさい,'' kept on repeating Yuzuru over and over, apologising to his best friend.

“It's fine, don't worry about it,” said Javier and lifted himself up.

“Did you get hurt?” asked Yuzuru, feeling horrible. He didn't know what he would do if he was the reason for hurting Javier; he couldn't afford being hurt now. ''If you get-''

“I'm okay,” said Javier. When Yuzuru was about to apologise again, Javier hugged his face and Yuzuru stopped talking. His body froze again and he looked into Javier's eyes again. The older one didn't really know why he did that, he just somehow reacted on instinct. Yuzuru brought his face dangerously close to Javier's, his eyes then stopping on Javier's lips. Without even thinking twice, he leaned in a gently pressed his lips on top of Javier's. It wasn't even a real kiss, it was just a simple touch of their lips, but it was enough for Javier to start freaking out.

Javier didn't know how to respond at first, since his mind went completely blank. Just as he was about to return Yuzuru the kiss, the younger one backed away and looked down. Then, a deadly silence fell between them. Yuzuru kind of felt ad for what he did; what if Javier didn't feel the same way?! Shit, why wasn't he thinking about that earlier?

“Yuzuru, why did you-?”

“好きだ,” suddenly said Yuzuru, letting Javier how he felt about him. It was way too embarrassing for him to say it in English, but he knew that Javier knew what those words meant.

Javier's eyes widened when Yuzuru said that; for once Yuzuru's Japanese lessons paid off since Javier could understand what the other one meant. Yuzuru had just confessed to him; he said that he loved him! The older male couldn't be happier and he quickly looked up, placed fingers under Yuzuru's chin and then finally kissed him again. They exchanged a few kisses before Javier pulled away and chuckled.

“I love you too.”

“Really?” asked Yuzuru, not believing at first, but then a huge smile came upon his face and he couldn't be happier. ''I'm so happy,'' he then whispered and giggled when Javier pulled him into a tight hug.

“Same here.”

The two of them spent a few more moments in a skating ring, before finally deciding to go to the hotel and catch some much needed sleep. For the first time after a while, Javier was finally able to fall asleep without any worries, this time having Yuzuru by his side.

Both of them knew it that that night was a beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please let me know :D


End file.
